jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Mandalore der Ultimative
|- |} |- |} Galeone Ja, vermutlich ist der Artikel in der Tat zu kurz für 2 Bilder, aber bevor du alles rückgängig machst solltest du einmal nachschauen, ob nicht sonst noch etwas relevantes geändert wurde. Ist nicht böse gemeint, aber wenn es eine neue Quelle gibt sollte diese auch dort stehen bleiben. Ivan Sinclair 18:14, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Nein, sollte sie nicht. Quellen werden nur eingetragen, wenn auch Informationen aus dieser Quelle für den Artikel verwendet wurden. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 18:16, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke für die ANtwort, Ackbar Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ''' 20:14, 21. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Mandao Mod Warum ist dieser Mod irrelevant? Dieser mod verbessert genauso wie das Conversion Pack das Spiel ziemlich. Ich meine, es kommt wie im Conversion Pack eine neue Ära hinzu. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 14:02, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) :Weil er aber nicht so bekannt ist... Außerdem sind wir hier '''kein Mod-Forum ... Die können schon über Google suchen .... Re'turcye mhi Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 14:13, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) ::aber der extreme Mod ist auch nicht sehr bekannt. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide :::Vllt bei dir nicht .. aber ich selbst hab davon kA ich benutze auch den Mando und Con Pack ''Re'turcye mhi 'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim ' 14:25, 22. Aug. 2009 (CEST) Bilder Hi MAndalore, ich weiß, dass Ben höchstwahrscheinlich einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommt^^ bei der Qualität der Bilder, aber er ist immer so beschäftigt, dass es lange dauern würde, bis die Bilder da sind. Zudem wollte ich mal wieder meine Bildergalerie aufrüsten^^. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 19:59, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Ja, Tag (schön, dass ich auch mal wieder was auf die Disku bekomme :-) ). Lieber lange warten als doppelt hoch zu laden ;-) Außerdem müllt das, dass Lösch-Logbuch zu, in das ich des öfteren rein gucke. Ich lad auch nicht so viele Bilder hoch :-) Sonst würde Ben mich glatt erschlagen :-) --'''Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim 20:02, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Kekse :Danke Andro :-) Ich freue mich^^ Aber eienr muss es ja machen und wenn keiner Freundlich wäre.... Was würde dann aus der Welt werden? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:24, 19. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Danke, Danke. Ich freu mich :-D --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 17:54, 21. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Kommentar Wie macht mann solche Kommentare wenn mann was bearbeitet hat????????????--Sergej7890 11:05, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) right :Unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster ist noch so ein Kasten. Ich zeige es dir an diesem Bild. Dort steht Zusammenfassung und Quellen: Da dieses Bild allerdings aus der Wikipedia ist, ist es hier bei uns anders. Bei uns steht nur Zusammenfassung. Dort schreibst du einfach z.B Typo rein. Typo ist ein anderes Wort für Fehler. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir weiterhelfen. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 11:46, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Thx--Sergej7890 12:20, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) UC Ich möchte dich hiermit an den Artikel KotOR erinnern, den du seit Juli bearbeiten willst, bisher aber noch nicht das Geringste dazu ergänzt hast. Das ist insoweit sehr ärgerlich, weil du den vorigen Text komplett entfernt hast und der Artikel seitdem leer steht. Wäre der Artikel nicht so beliebt, wäre das nur halb so schlimm, aber ich würde dich dann doch bitten ihn endlich zu ergänzen oder zumindest wieder frei zu geben und dann den vorigen Text wieder einzufügen. Jaina 20:59, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Jo, danke für die Erinnerung. Momentan hab ich aber viel zu tun und bin krank. Aber es kann mir natürlich jeder helfen Bild:--).gif --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:03, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Wenn du noch gar nichts dazu geschrieben hast, solltest du es dann wirklich wieder freigeben, und wenn doch dann speichere es einfach ab. Jaina 21:07, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Da kommt schon was. Evt morgen. --95.88.39.63 21:39, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Upps^^ Nich angemeldet^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:40, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Hallo Mandalore der Ultimative, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Rakete“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, sie jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß Pandora Diskussion 08:15, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Sorry Pandora, ich hab in letzter Zeit nur wenig zeit --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 12:37, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) Einsätze von CC-2224 Nun, direkt falsch ist es nicht, nein. Aber da sollten ja eigentlich nur die wichtigsten Einsätze stehen und da gehört eine Inspektion meiner Meinung nach nicht dazu. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:54, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Man sollte da schon, wenn möglich, alles auflisten. Und soooo unwichtig ist es nu auch wieder nicht. Besonders wegen den Eps und TCW. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:56, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Reihenfolge der Truppen in der Infobox Was muss ich eigentlich zuerst nennen, Soldaten und Fahrzeuge oder Raumschiffe und Jäger? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:30, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Wobei denn? Bei einem Raumschiff? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:31, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Upps, den Bezug hab ich ja ganz vergessen. Ich meine bei Schlachten (bei einigen Artikeln ist das nämlich ganz schön durcheinander). Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:33, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich, persönlich, würde zuerst Raumschiffe nennen und dann der Größe nach sortieren. Z.b so: :::*Venator :::**''Intervention'' :::*X-Flügler :::**''blabla'' :::*'Menschen' z.b Sturmtruppen :::**Max Mustermann :::--'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:37, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Alles klar, dankeschön. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 21:39, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Kein Problem^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 21:40, 28. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Bearbeitung Du magst es gerne meine Verbesserungen noch den letzten Schliff zu geben oder?^^ Danke! :Ich will nur Edits haben. *muahahahaha* Nein, war Spaß^^. Es soll ja auch „schön aussehen“. WObei schön aussehen ja so ne Sache ist^^. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:54, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::HA!!^^ Das sollte ich auch machen...oder vielleicht mache ich das ja aschon muhahahah MDMMDS Ghorm Fett 19:57, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Jepp^^ Musst nur ein bisschen gucken und immer die Vorschau nutzen ;-) --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:59, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ich würde dich gerne in meinen Anhang packen aber ich weiß nicht wie...irgendwie klappt das mit deinem benutzer namen nicht-.- Ghorm Fett 20:03, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ahja. Du hast 2 Fehler gemacht. Erstens ist meine Name nicht Te Ani'la Mand'alor sondern Mandalore der Ultimative. Te Ani'la Mand'alor (Das ist der Link-Anzeige-Name). Und du hast den Namensraum vergessen. Meine Benutezrseite ist nich im Artikel-Namensraum (Also blabla), sondern im Benutzer-Namensraum (Also: Benutzer:Blabla. Bitte vergess die Doppelpunkte nicht. Das dient der Übersichtlichkeit. Für jede Antwort ein : mehr. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 20:10, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::okay danke! Ghorm Fett 07:58, 30. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Kein Problem, ich helfe gerne :-D. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 16:55, 30. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Who is he? Doctor Who? Ich hab grad bemerkt, dass ich deine Mail mit dem Who-Wiki leider gelöscht hatte. Kannst du mir den Link nochmal schicken?--Daritha (Senat) 12:01, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Kein Problem. Hier ist der Link. Die HAuptseite is zwar nicht grad die beste.... Aber was solls :-D. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 12:03, 2. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bilderkategorien Weshalb hast du die Kategorien wieder gelöscht, die ich den Bildern zugeordnet habe? Auf allen Bildern sind B2-Superkampfdroiden! Gruß, - Backup 18:12, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Das sind aber Covers.... --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:15, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Da denk ich schon, ich bin mal schneller als du und kaum will ich speichern gibts nen BK... :D Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 18:16, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Tja :-P dann kopieren und oben mit Nach BK einfügen^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' ::::Ja und! Darf man Cover nicht in Kategorien einsortieren? Sie zeigen ja schließlich das ein oder andere! Gruß, - Backup 18:25, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Bitte denk an die Doppelpunkte... Dann ordne ich mal eben schnell als Cover von DVDs e.t.c in die Kategorie ein, was auf dem Bild drauf ist. Bei einem Cover ist das was anderes, wie einem normalen Bild! UNd musst du eig. immer ein ! oder ein ? an jeden Satz hängen? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:27, 11. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Imperiale Armee Hi Mandalore, in dem Spiel wird also bestätigt, dass der AT-XT später auch vom Imperium eingesetzt wurde? Verzeih meine Skepsis, aber das Spiel behandelt doch nur einen kleinen Teil der Klonkriege, oder? Und wieso sollte das Spiel auch zum neuen TCW gehören? Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:23, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :das habe ich angenommen weil du den Campaign Guide inzugefügt hast. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, wurde da auch noch was anderes gesagt. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:31, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Der Campaign Guide heißt wohl nur so, um mehr Kunden zu locken.^^ Letztlich wird da aber Material von allen möglichen Klonkriegsspielen und Comics, oder der alten Clone Wars-Serie abgehandelt. Wenn wir eh schon dabei sind, kann ich die Infobox des AT-XT auch mal aktualisieren. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 19:34, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::XD. Dann mach das :-D^^. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:41, 12. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Hi Mandalore. Danke für deine kleinn Verbesserungen. Ich bitte dich nur, dass du meine Schreibweise hfgjhfguohfgd so lässt und nicht so etwas machst: dsufdiohfd . Vielen Dank. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:44, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Es ist doch völlig egal, ob man es mit oder ohne Leertaste macht. Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:46, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Natürlich hast du Recht. Also sollte man es auch einfach lassen, wenn man es so schreibt : dddd und nicht so hfuj . Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:47, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Nack BK :::Eine etwas seltsame Überschrift :-D. Jedoch darf ich das. Siehe das was unter dem Bearbeitungsfenster steht. Seltsam, dass wir uns gleichzeitig auf die Disku schreiben^^ @Maulhalten, schön, dass meine Disku auch ohne micht funzt^^ Herr gott! Zwei BKs hintereinander auf meiner Diksu :-D^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:48, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Dürgen schon, aber bitte nicht bei meinen Artiekln. Genauso wenig wie ich meine Variante bei z.B. Sarkil machen darf, was ich auch völlig akzeptiere^^. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 13:49, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Es sind nicht deine Artikel dem nach müssten sie unter Copy stehen. Sie stehen aber unter GNU. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:50, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Mein Güte^^ Natürlich hast du Recht. Aber warum beschwerst du dich dann, wenn ich z.B. bei Sarkil meine Variante, also diese hier: hhfhf anwende? Ich sehe das Problem nicht. lass mich doch bitte meine Arbeit tun, und ich schreibe andere Artiekl und besonders die von dir^^ nicht mehr so: dhiodhos . Okay? Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:51, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :: Außerdem habe ich ja auch Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert und Links gesetzt^^.Darth Hate 13:54, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Schon wieder BK :::schnurzpiepegal. Wenn ich daran etwas ändere, darf ich das und mache es auch. Ich meinte ja nur, dass das ein unnötiger Edit sei, wenn man nur das macht. Also lasst es einfach drin. Es hat ja keine Auswirkungen auf die Überschrift. Also lass es^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 13:55, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Es ist deiner Meinung nach egal, wenn ich Rechtschreibfehler korrigiere? na dann. Und ich habe das Recht es so zu schreiben, wie ich es will. Aber lassen wir es auf sich beruhen. Darth Hate 13:56, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Eine Frage bitte, Mandalore: Was bedeutet in dieser Disku BK. Ich kann nichts damit anfangen^^. Könntest du es mir bitte erklären. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 13:58, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::... Wenn da steht: Nach BK, dann heißt das, dass das vorangegangene Kommentar ignoriert wurde. Und ich habe das Recht, dass zu ändern. Also lass es auf sich beruhen :-D --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:00, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::BK heißt Bearbeitungskonflikt. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:00, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Vielen Dank. Gruß, Darth Hate 14:00, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 14:01, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Umgangsform Mandalore, tut mir Leid, dass ich deine Sachen geändert habe, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund, solche "!(Betonung liegt auf dem Anfürungszeichen; Vorsicht: Ambiguität) Smiles !" wie -.- zu schreiben, okay?! Sowas ist unhöflich und zeugt nicht von gerade von einem guten Miteinander. Gruß, Darth Hate 15:18, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Sorry, es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Jemand aus meinem Clan in einem Spiel nervt mich nur tierisch. Ich entschuldige mich! --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:22, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Jetzt kannst du mir aber was erklären: Was ist Ambiguität? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:23, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. Ich war auch nicht gekränkt deswegen^^ Aber du hast mich jetzt neugierig gemacht: Clan? Was spielst du denn? CS, COD, oder doch SW?. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 15:25, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) PS: Ambiguität bedeutet Doppeldeutigkeit, Zweideutigkeit, aber auch Mehrdeutigkeit. Liebe Grüße nochmals^^, Darth Hate 15:25, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Ah gut danke^^ ICh spiele eigentlich alles – Ego-Shooter, Strategie-Games, Rollenspiele, MMORPEGS, u.s.w^^ --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:27, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Cool. Und welchen Clan meintest du jetzt gerade? Ich spiele übrigens auch - Call of Duty 4 Online. Kennst du das Spiel?Darth Hate 15:28, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Nein, ich kenne es nicht. ICh spiele nur Day of Defeat: Source, Diablo II und ab und zu mal Anno-Games oder (ziemlich oft sogar^^) SW. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 15:35, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ARF-Trooper Einsätze Hi, Mandalore da du ja gerade ein UC in dem Artikel ARF-Trooper hast würde ich dir ein tipp geben in Landing at Point rain sind die auch vorgeckommen--Sergej7890 14:17, 5. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ich weiß, momentan hab ich aber kaum Zeit. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 22:45, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Achso dann is ja gut wieleicht mach ichs ja aber ich habe kaum englich kenntnisse--Sergej7890 10:50, 8. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Ich möchte dich darauf hinweisen, dass du über einen Monat lang nicht an diesem Artikel gearbeitet hast! Wie in der UC-Vorlage erklärt, bleibt dir jetzt noch eine Woche um dich daran zu begeben. Anderenfalls wirst du aus der UC entfernt.--BobaFettKlon 16:24, 4. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::BobaFettKlon. Erstmal, Tag. Wenn man eine zeitlang sozusagen afk ist, heißt das nicht, dass du das Recht hast meinen Artikel derart zu verändern. Deswegen ist es dir warscheinlich Recht, dass ich auf mein Recht zurück, deine Änderungen rückgängig mache. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 17:27, 5. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::steht folgendes in den Erklärungen zur UC-Vorlage kar drin: Ist nach einem Monat nicht an einem UC-Artikel gearbeitet worden, wird der Benutzer der Vorlage angeschrieben. Sollte sich innerhalb von zwei weiteren Wochen noch immer keine Veränderung ergeben, so wird die Vorlage entfernt und der Artikel ggf. gelöscht.--BobaFettKlon 19:53, 9. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Du raffts nicht.. naja - egal. Will ja nicht unfreundlich sein. Während der Artikel unter UC ist, darfst du denn so nicht verändern, wenn du nicht im UC stehst, verstanden? Deswegen gebrauche ich mein Recht, deine Änderung kommentarlos rückgängig zu machen. lg --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 08:27, 10. Jan. 2010 (CET) Eine frage an dich ich mache videos von Lego Star Wars über die 67st Legion und habe eine komplette geschichte darüber. Darf man auch solche Artikel reinsetzen? Also Artikel die man sich halt selbst ausgedacht hat die aber trotzdem mit Star Wars zu tun haben? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von General Age (Diskussion) 22:45, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET)) :Nein, tut mir Leid. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 22:45, 7. Nov. 2009 (CET) Mando'a Su'cuy Ich denke mal da du in Mando'a ein wenig bewandert bist und ich wollte dich mal fragen ob man irgendwie an ein Mando'a--Deutsch oder Mando'a--Englisch kommen kann.Ret. 18:32, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Darüber weiß ich nichts. Und es heißt Mando'a ;-) --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 18:35, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::So... 18:41, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Trotzdem Vor'e.Ret. 18:46, 14. Nov. 2009 (CET) Rakete Machst du den HdK noch oder soll ich das machen? JunoDiskussion 14:57, 19. Nov. 2009 (CET) :kannst du das für mich machen? --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 12:37, 23. Nov. 2009 (CET) UC in Mission von Kessel Hallo Mandalore der Ultimative, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Mission von Kessel“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, sie jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro Disku 21:04, 13. Jan. 2010 (CET)